In a computing environment, websites often utilize user authentication for security purposes, for example, to access server or website content or to perform online transactions. User authentication typically requires that a user register their identification information with the website, often supplying a unique user name and an associated security code, for example, an alpha-numeric password. User authentication that utilizes a user name and associated password is typically referred to as single-factor authentication. Occasionally, websites may request that a user provide more than one form of authentication (e.g., a security key), which is often referred to as multi-factor authentication (e.g., two-factor authentication). Further, websites can utilize authentication codes in order to determine whether the user is a human or an Internet-bot (e.g., a computer used to spam a website). User authentication can also comprise “out-of-band” authentication whereby an authentication can take place outside of a previously established communication system (e.g., downloading an electronic key stored on a flash drive after entering a username and password on a webpage).